fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Libellester: Klad: Dierenstrijd
Libellester (overleg) 31 aug 2018 10:54 (UTC) thumb|400px|De eenhoorns hebben vleugels omdat de eenhoorns geloven dat er ergens vliegende eenhoorns zijn en dat zij oppermachtig zijn. Hoi allemaal, ik doe mee met de wedstrijd Dierenstrijd. Ik heb het habitat Fantasie Grond. Veel leesplezier. Foxy, doet ook mee in dit verhaal, als eerbetoon aan haar. Diersoorten: Eenhoorns Vuureenhoorns, IJseenhoorns, Windeenhoorns, Natuureenhoorns Herten Zonneherten, Maanherten Wolven Lavawolven, Huilwolven Proloog Snowy Fox keek om haar heen, ze stond in een weide. Ze kauwde op het smakeloze gras. Ze zag haar baasje aankomen; Summer Eastwest. Ze liep op haar baasje af, ze zag er ongelukkig uit. Ze hinnikte. Summer schudde haar hoofd en liet Snowy Fox de trailer inlopen. Snowy Fox hoorde haar moeder hinniken, ze hinnikte terug. Ze zag door het raampje dat Will, het vriendje van Summer, er ook was. Snowy Fox was de laatste tijd nogal ondeugend en speels geweest. Toen ze wegreden, hinnikte ze nogmaals naar haar moeder – Silverstream – en naar haar vader – Tornado Sea. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze aan op een verlaten plek. Will en Summer lieten de klep zakken, Summer omhelsde haar en begon te huilen. “Ga meisje, je bent nu vrij.” Ze stormde weg. Ze hoorde Summer nog roepen: “Vaarwel Foxy.” Voordat Snowy Fox besefte dat Summer en Will haar niet volgden, waren ze al weggereden. Ze was nog niet zo oud, ze was net twee jaar oud. Waarom moest Summer haar niet meer hebben? Hoofdstuk 1 Snowy Fox liep door het bos. Plotseling hoorde ze iets. Ze draaide zich om. Het was een raar beest, een wolf, helemaal zwart. Plotseling verdween hij weer. Snowy Fox hinnikte benauwd. Plotseling voelde ze een pijnscheut aan haar flank. Ze bloedde. Ze stormde ervandoor. Ze hoorde gehuil achter zich. Ze keek achterom en zag twee gele ogen. Ze versnelde nog meer en bleef rennen, ze sprong over omgevallen boomstammen en over struiken. Plotseling zag ze een poort waar een symbool op stond. Ze stormde naar binnen. Ze botste tegen iets op. Ze draaide haar hoofd naar voren en zag dat ze tegen een raar soort paard was opgebotst. Het had iets raar op zijn hoofd. “Sorry.”: stotterde Snowy Fox. “Geeft niet hoor, wat ben jij eigenlijk?”: vroeg het rare paard. “Ik ben een paard, en jij?”: vroeg Snowy Fox. “Ik ben een eenhoorn, ik ben nu twee jaar oud, ik ga binnen een jaar naar de HemelPoel en dan wordt ik een Vuureenhoorn, IJseenhoorn, Natuureenhoorn of een Windeenhoorn, wat brengt jou hier?” “Ik was op de vlucht voor een zwarte wolf.” “Je bedoeld vast een Huilwolf, heel gemene beesten.” “Ik ben Snowy Fox, je mag me gerust Foxy noemen hoor.” “O, sorry, ik heet Feniks, mijn ouders zijn twee Vuureenhoorns, ik hoop dat ik ook een Vuureenhoorn wordt.” “Waar ben ik nu?”: vroeg Foxy. “Je bent je nu op de FantasyAnimalsAcademy.” Voordat Foxy ook maar iets kon zeggen, kwam er een gigantische eenhoorn op haar af, hij glom helemaal en was lichtblauw. Foxy kreeg het koud toen hij dichterbij kwam. “Wat ben je en wat kom je hier doen?”: vroeg de eenhoorn streng. “Ik….ik ben Snowy Fox, ik ben een paard, ik vluchtte voor een Huilwolf….” “Wat denk je hier te kunnen doen?” “Ik weet het niet.” Plotseling verscheen er een andere eenhoorn, ze had bloemen in haar manen en was lichtbruin. “Kom op, Spark, wees niet zo streng, ze lijkt een beetje op ons, misschien is ze een verwant van de eenhoorns, ik breng haar wel naar de directeur en vraag hem of ze mag blijven.” Spark brieste en liep toen weg. Feniks wou hen volgen, maar de eenhoorn hield hen tegen. “Ik ben Nature, ik ben een Natuureenhoorn, wat ben jij?”: vroeg de merrie. “Ik ben een paard.” “Hmm, rare naam, paard.”: zei de merrie. “Ik geef les aan de jonge Natuureenhoorns en aan de beginnelingen, ik geef aan de beginnelingen zelfverdediging.” Foxy knikte. Ze kwamen aan bij een grot. Nature hinnikte en er kwam een oranje eenhoorn uit de grot. Nature boog, dus deed Foxy haar maar na. “Aha, ik zie dat je een paard mee hebt gebracht, Nature, ik heb er al veel over gelezen in mijn boek, ze zijn nauwverwant aan ons.”: zei de hengst. “Ze heeft Snowy Fox, oftewel; Foxy, ze is achternagezeten door een Huilwolf en daardoor is ze bij uw academy beland.”: zei Nature. “Zo, Foxy, je lijkt me een paard met pit, heb ik het juist?”: zei de hengst. Foxy keek hem uitdagend aan. “Als je wilt, geef ik je een kans op mijn academy, misschien krijg jij ook wel speciale krachten.”: zei de hengst weer. Foxy geloofde er niks van. Categorie:Deelnemers Dierenstrijd Categorie:Dierenstrijd Categorie:Libellester Categorie:Libellester: Klad Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's